


Let's Talk About It

by linksofmemories



Series: The Rory to My Amy [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At that moment Stiles was 100% prepared to grab Derek and fall into bed with him and just forget about everything else in the world. But Laura then shouted something about a turkey and how they weren’t going to get any if they didn’t get downstairs, so falling into bed would just have to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About It

Thanksgiving was arguably one of the best holidays to ever exist, if not _the_ best. All you did was eat food and spend time with people that you loved and have about three slices of pie without anyone judging you. It was like Christmas but without the stress of putting up decorations and finding the perfect gifts for everyone.

Stiles woke up that Thursday morning at 8 AM feeling happy and excited. Derek was still asleep next to him with his face pressed against his pillow and his limbs sprawled out across the bed. Stiles contemplated waking him up, but thought against it. Derek had pulled an all-nighter last night with Laura, working on one of his projects. Apparently the owner of the manor house they were restoring wanted the completed blueprints before Thanksgiving (something that hadn’t been said until yesterday afternoon).

He had no idea when Derek had gone to bed last night, but Stiles had woken up at three to an empty bed. Everyone was coming over at one, so Derek still had five hours to catch up on sleep. Stiles ran a hand through his dark hair and planted a kiss to the back of his neck before getting out of bed.

After taking a quick shower and changing into some clean clothes (not his Thanksgiving clothes, those dress pants were way too restricting and the looks that Derek gave him when he wore them would assure that he got nothing done), Stiles shaved and brushed his teeth. He then leaned against the bathroom doorframe, looking at Derek who was still fast asleep.

He had changed positions, now sleeping on his side with his arm outstretched on Stiles’ side of the bed. And Stiles was seriously considering going back to bed, because nothing in the world looked as inviting as that. But he had promised his dad and Melissa and Laura and Allison and pretty much everyone that he would put the 18 pound turkey in the oven since it had to cook for 4 ½ hours.

Seriously, 18 pounds. Chris had grumpily delivered it to the house earlier on that week and then stuffed it in the fridge before nodding and leaving. Stiles didn’t even know who was coming over, but he knew that 18 pounds was going to leave him and Derek eating turkey for weeks.

Their only hope was to force leftovers onto everyone when they left. They’d have to come up with a system for that when Derek woke up.

Stiles made his way down to the kitchen, turning on the lights downstairs and then shrieking and almost falling over when he saw Laura stuffing the turkey into the oven.

“Jesus Christ, Laura!” Stiles shouted, clutching his chest. “Where did you even come from?”

“My house,” she shrugged, giving the turkey a final shove before closing the oven with an accomplished smirk.

“But why are you-?” Stiles started, walking toward her and gesturing toward the oven. “I said that I would- Why didn’t you call and say that you were coming early?”

“Because I have a key and why would I call when I can just walk in?” Laura said, setting the timer on the oven before heading to a giant pile of potatoes on the counter. “Help me peel these?”

“Laura, we don’t eat until one,” Stiles said. “The only thing that we needed to start this early was the turkey.”

“But isn’t it better to get it all out of the way?”

“But it will be better if we make it all closer to when we eat.”

“You sound like Chris.”

“Well, then he is a very smart man.”

“A very smart man who is still asleep in bed,” Laura scoffed, taking a peeler to a potato with a bit more aggression than necessary. “He’ll be here at one.”

“Is Amelia asleep too?” Stiles asked.

“No, as soon as she got here she loudly announced that she had to pee.”

“I didn’t hear her.”

“Derek says that you sleep like the dead,” Laura said, placing a peeled potato into a large pot. “Where is Derek?”

“He’s currently sleeping like the dead,” Stiles said, grabbing a potato and a peeler. “Didn’t you two have an all-nighter last night?”

“No,” Laura said. “I got a full eight hours of sleep. Mr. Gregory said that he didn’t need the blueprints until next Thursday and since that gives us a week, then-.”

“Derek said that he wanted them by today,” Stiles said. “I woke up at three this morning and he still wasn’t in bed.”

Laura bit her bottom lip and opened her mouth before closing it and going back to peeling potatoes. She had something to say (of course she did, she was Laura), but she was trying to be respectful to Derek. Usually Stiles wouldn’t bug her about anything that she kept to herself, but this was about Derek and Derek meant the world to him and if something was wrong… Well, then Stiles wanted to know what was wrong.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Laura said, shaking her head and dropping another potato into the pot.

“Laura,” he said slowly, holding up his peeler in what he hoped was a threatening way.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, focusing on the peeler and then rolling her eyes. “Stiles, honey, I could do more damage with a potato than you can do with a peeler.”

Stiles wasn’t going to admit that she had a point.

“Please, Laura,” Stiles said. “If there’s something going on with Derek, then I should know. I’m going to be his husband, after all.”

She pressed her lips together and looked at him then back to her potato and then back to him before sighing heavily. Laura turned to face him completely, folding her arms across her chest.

“He’s still stressed out about his father,” she said. “Which he has a right to be, the bastard only left two weeks ago. He’s been really on edge lately while we work. Erica’s on maternity leave since the twins are due in a week, so it’s just me and him. Stiles, I’ve never seen him this upset since… well, since after Kate left him and he dived headfirst into a pile of whores.”

“That’s an interesting way of putting it.”

“You know what I mean,” Laura said. “Has he been acting like himself lately?”

“Yeah,” Stiles shrugged. “He’s been working a lot more than usual, but I just thought that he had deadlines. And, well, we’ve uh, been… y’know-ing a lot more.”

“Stiles, you are 23 years-old, if you can’t say ‘sex’, then there really is no hope left for you.”

“I can say ‘sex’,” Stiles said. “I just don’t want to be discussing my sex life with you. I mean, we’ve always done it-” “‘Done it’, seriously, Stiles?” “a lot, but lately he just really wants to go at it like all the time. We’ll be watching TV and he’ll turn it off and then pin me down and-.”

“Okay, I get the point,” she said, holding up a hand to stop him. “Have you guys had any real conversations since his father left?”

“Uh, no, not really,” he said, thinking back on the last two weeks. “He’s been distant, but I just thought that it was work.”

“Things have been pretty light lately,” she said. “There’s no reason for him to be stressed about that.”

Stiles nodded, turning back to the pile of potatoes. It wasn’t like he and Derek were fighting or anything. They had had an argument over the five thousand dollars Derek had given his father, but that had blown over. They had money, a lot more money than Stiles knew what to do with sometimes, and if giving that to James McHale got him to leave, then Stiles wasn’t complaining.

He had just thought that things had been rough at the firm, but now that Laura said that things weren’t busy there, he didn’t know what to think.

“I think you need to talk to him, Stiles,” Laura said. “I’ve tried, but he doesn’t listen to me like he does with you. You’re everything to him and if anyone can get him to open up, it’s you.”

“I will,” Stiles assured.

It was at that moment that Amelia came bursting into the kitchen, worry etched across her face. “What’s wrong with Uncle Derek?”

“Nothing you need to worry about, Pond,” Stiles said, wrapping his arms around Amelia before placing her on the island.

“But you two sound worried,” she said.

“He’s just… tired,” Laura said. “He was up really late last night working.”

“So he’s asleep?”

“Yeah, he needs to rest,” Stiles said.

Amelia made a face at that before clinging to Stiles’ arms. “Let me down. I wanna go back to sleep too.”

“Okay, well your room upstairs is all ready for you,” Stiles said, placing her on the kitchen floor.

Without another word, Amelia was bolting out of the kitchen and Stiles heard little footfalls going up the staircase.

“She was up at seven this morning begging me to leave,” Laura said. “There’s no way she’s tired.”

“Well, maybe she doesn’t want to be swindled into peeling potatoes.”

“Good point.”

**OoOoOoO**

It was 12:30 and people were starting to arrive. Stiles still had no idea what the guest list was, but judging by the amount of food he had helped Laura prepare, there was going to be a ton. Chris had shown up at noon and Melissa and his dad had arrived soon after. Scott, Allison, and David were next with an assortment of desserts.

“I’m pregnant and bored all day,” Allison said as she shoved four pies (apple, pumpkin, pecan, and chocolate meringue) into Stiles’ arms. “Scott was taking care of David and I wanted to bake.”

“Well, I’m not complaining,” Stiles said, moving out of the way as David went running past him and into Melissa’s arms.

Allison followed her son and hugged Melissa before starting to talk. Stiles turned to see Scott walking backward into the house with even more desserts in his arms.

“Dude, how much did she bake?” Stiles asked.

“Too much,” Scott said. “There’s peanut butter and chocolate fudge, chocolate-covered pecan clusters, peanut butter cookies, chocolate chip cookies, snicker doodles, red velvet cake, carrot cake, white chocolate and raspberry cheesecake, and homemade vanilla ice-cream.”

“And you’re carrying all of it?”

“No, almost all of it is in the car.”

“Do you need help?”

“Danny and Isaac are getting the rest of it.”

“They’re here?” Stiles asked, taking a couple of tins from the top of Scott’s dessert stack.

“You don’t even know who’s coming to your own house for Thanksgiving?”

“I left the guest list up to Laura.”

After helping Scott put all of the desserts into the kitchen, Stiles looked around to see if he could help with anything. They were eating soon and everything seemed to be in order; the table was set, the only thing that was in the oven was the bread and that never took too long, David was being cooed over by Melissa and his dad, Laura and Chris were putting serving spoons into everything, Allison was sitting at the breakfast bar with Scott rubbing her stomach, and Danny and Isaac were attempting to find places to put all of the desserts.

Everything and everyone was in place. He just had to go upstairs and change clothes.

Wait.

“Derek,” Stiles said a bit too loudly and everyone turned to look at him.

“Where is Derek?” Melissa asked, looking around for her eldest son.

“Uh, I’ll be right back,” Stiles said, smiling at the group before spinning around and exiting the kitchen.

Stiles made his way upstairs to the third floor and opened his and Derek’s bedroom door. He expected to see Derek still asleep, but instead he saw something that instantly put a dopey smile on his face (and it was probably so dopey that it rivaled some of Scott’s best).

A very much awake Derek was lying in bed with a very much asleep Amelia in his arms. Whose idea was it to give a man that attractive the most beautiful five year-old in existence?

“Hey,” Stiles said softly, walking toward the side of the bed.

“Hey,” Derek said, grabbing Stiles’ hand and squeezing it. “About time you came looking for me.”

“How long have you been awake?”

“About an hour,” Derek shrugged. “I woke up to Amelia slobbering on my chest.”

“Good for her,” Stiles said, sitting on the bed and running a hand through Amelia’s curls. “I hate to wake her up.”

“Yeah, but she’ll hate you more if you make her miss Thanksgiving.”

“True, very true,” Stiles said, placing a hand on Amelia’s shoulder and giving her a small shake. “Wake up, Pond.”

Amelia made a small noise and shook her head, burying her face into Derek’s chest. Derek chuckled before placing a hand on her back and smiling softly. And, God, that was the most adorable thing Stiles had ever seen. Derek being so sweet and gentle with Amelia made Stiles feel so many things, he didn’t even know how to begin to label them. Derek was just as great with David, but there was something about that little girl.

“I want a little girl,” Stiles sighed, his hand still tangled in Amelia’s curls.

There was a pause when Stiles realized what he had said. His eyes went to Derek who was looking at him in confusion and…something else. Something else that he wasn’t even close to placing.

“Is it time to eat?” Amelia mumbled, looking up at Derek and then at Stiles.

In that moment she was officially Stiles’ favorite person in the world.

“Yeah, Pond,” Stiles said. “It’s time to go eat. So, you can go head down there now.”

“Aren’t you two coming?” Amelia asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and sliding off and onto the floor.

“In a few minutes,” Derek said. “You go ahead.”

Amelia looked at them both for a few long seconds before shrugging and exiting the room. Stiles stood up and closed the bedroom door before heading toward the closet to grab one of his dress shirts.

“Stiles,” Derek said.

“I have to change,” Stiles said, grabbing a shirt and tie before heading to the dresser to grab a pair of pants.

“Stiles,” Derek repeated.

“I really want to get back down there so that we don’t run out of mashed potatoes,” Stiles said, pulling his shirt over his head before slipping his dress shirt on and hastily starting to button it.

“Stiles,” Derek said, pushing back the covers and getting up.

“Really gotta get back- mm.”

Kissing to shut him up would always be a popular option with Derek, wouldn’t it? And he should have objected. He should have pushed Derek away and gotten dressed before heading downstairs. Because they needed to talk, sure, but they didn’t have time to talk about everything that they needed to talk about.

“Derek,” Stiles said, prying his lips away from Derek’s. “We can do this later.”

“I know,” Derek said, moving his lips to Stiles’ neck. “I just want to do a little bit now.”

“Okay,” Stiles said, shoving at Derek’s shoulders. “But we need to talk first before we do any making out and we don’t have time to talk now.”

“We can talk now.”

“We don’t have time to talk now.”

“Sure we do.”

“Uh, no, no we don’t.”

“Stiles.”

“Derek.”

“What do we need to talk about?”

“Laura told me that you’ve been acting weird lately,” Stiles said. “Apparently you’ve been working yourself too hard.”

Derek frowned at that. “Our deadline on a huge project was moved up, of course I’ve been working hard.”

“She said that the blueprints for Mr. Gregory’s manor house weren’t due until next Thursday.”

“I only told her that so that she wouldn’t be up all night with me,” Derek said. “I knew that she would be over here early and I wanted her to get some rest.”

“Oh,” Stiles said. “So, this has nothing to do with your father?”

“No,” Derek said, shaking his head. “Why would you say that?”

“Because we haven’t really talked lately,” Stiles said. “And yes I do realize that I sound like a lonely housewife by saying that. But we’ve been having a lot of sex lately and not a lot of conversation.”

“Are you complaining?”

“I can’t say that I am.”

“Then why are you worrying?” Derek asked. “I’ve just been thinking about something that my father told me before he left.”

“And what’s that?”

“He asked if we were going to start a family and I said maybe and he said that I shouldn’t do what he did.”

“So, these past two weeks you’ve been fucking me so much because you want to see if you can knock me up?” Stiles asked. “Because, sorry, but I don’t think that it works that way.”

“No,” Derek said, rolling his eyes. “It’s just easier to have sex with you than to talk about what I want to talk about.”

“And that is?”

“Well, we can talk about that little girl you want.”

The world had stopped turning. Time was frozen. The apocalypse was coming. This was really just a parallel universe.

Those were all things that would be more likely to happen then what Derek had just said.

“What?” Stiles said.

“I’ve been thinking,” Derek said. “I’ve been so scared of being like my father my entire life, but it only took me talking to him for one minute to realize that I’m nothing like him. I know how much you want children and I know that you were willing to sacrifice that for me since I never wanted them before. But now, I want to start a family with you.”

“If you’re lying to me-.”

“I’m not,” Derek said, taking Stiles’ face in his hands. “I’m dead serious. We’re getting married next year, we both have stable jobs, I’m fuckin’ 30 years-old, I think it’s time to have kids.”

At that moment Stiles was 100% prepared to grab Derek and fall into bed with him and just forget about everything else in the world. But Laura then shouted something about a turkey and how they weren’t going to get any if they didn’t get downstairs, so falling into bed would just have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this definitely isn't one of my best, but I've been attempting to write this all day and now I just don't want to look at it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
